


The way you look tonight

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mr and Mrs Wheeler [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, I just had an idea and was feeling emotional so have some mileven being adorable, Just Married, They look out for each other ok, because they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: El still sometimes gets nightmares, waking up in the night in a cold sweat. But sometimes music can help.





	The way you look tonight

** 1996 **

 

El sat up in bed, her heart pounding and feeling a cold sweat on her forehead. She glanced over at Mike who had rolled over in the night to sleep on his back, one arm still behind where her head had been and the other hanging over his side of the bed. His mouth hung open slightly, a quiet snore occasionally filling the silence.

 

She looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. 3-1-5 it read, the green light casting an eerie glow across her face. Normally Mike woke up whenever she had nightmares, but things had been hectic lately with moving in to their new house, their wedding, and understandably he had been tired and sleeping heavier than usual.

 

She was in a way thankful. She knew Mike didn't mind and he would gladly stay awake all night if she asked him to, but it didn't stop the feeling of guilt. That no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't be completely normal. 

 

Slowly, she climbed out of bed, creeping down the stairs to the kitchen to get some water and clear her head. Her heart was still pounding, images of the lab, white coats, electrodes, Brenner...it still ran around her mind. They weren't so bad anymore. Mike helped. She could sleep soundly when curled up against him. But sometimes even Mike couldn't protect her and the images would invade her mind.

 

El desperately drank down the water, leaving the glass on the counter. But she was still feeling anxious but didn't want to wake Mike. 

 

Instead, she found her way to the living room, finding the box of Hopper’s old records he'd given her, that she hadn't unpacked yet. The music was calming and she selected one, placing it on the record player.

 

_ Some day, when I'm awfully low _

 

The music was quiet, barely enough for her to hear. But the gentle beat calmed her and she closed her eyes, swaying lightly on the spot.

 

_ When the world is cold _ __  
  


Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she turned her head to see Mike bending down so he could lean his head on her shoulder.

 

She felt like crying.

 

“Nightmare?” He mumbled, squeezing her tighter as she slowly nodded.

 

El turned around in his arms so she could face him. She hadn't realised she'd been crying until he gently brushed his thumb across her cheek.

 

_ I will feel a glow just thinking of you _ _  
_ _ And the way you look tonight _

 

“You want to talk about it?” He said softly, still cupping her cheek. But she shook her head. Sometimes it was easier to forget about it.

 

He pressed his forehead against hers, holding her tightly. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him. But she felt him smiling against her lips and he pulled back, holding both her hands.

 

_ Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm _

_ And your cheeks so soft _

 

She raised an eyebrow as he jokingly bowed. “May I have this dance,  _ Mrs  _ Wheeler?”

 

It was enough to bring a smile back to her face. It had been a few weeks since their wedding, but she still felt indescribably happy whenever she heard him call her his wife. It still sent butterflies in her stomach whenever she heard the words Mrs Wheeler. Still finding it hard to believe it was all real. 

 

“I'd love to,  _ Mr  _ Wheeler.” She laughed, curtseying back to him.

 

_ There is nothing for me but to love you _ __  
__ And the way you look tonight   
  


Slowly they turned about their small living room

El had her head buried against his neck, one hand resting against his chest and the other tightly intertwined with his hand, his other on her waist.

 

Mike rested his head atop of hers, closing his eyes and just being in the moment with her. He still found himself scared at times that she would disappear, and he would just hold her tight to reassure himself that she really was there. 

 

They weren't perfect, they were broken and damaged by things very few would ever understand. But they had found each other time and time again, and they would always be there to pick up the pieces when things got too hard.

 

El moved her hands back to his neck, playing with a stray strand of hair at the back of his neck as she stepped on her tiptoes, once again closing the gap between their lips.

 

The music was still playing in the background but they were too lost in each other to notice. Everything was slow, as if nothing else in the world mattered or existed except them. There was no rush, they would spend the night tightly holding each other, keeping nightmares away for just one more night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just feeling the mileven feels


End file.
